


Death I Have Known

by RaeC



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-08
Updated: 1999-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan reflects on his loss of Qui-Gon after TPM. Follows canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death I Have Known

~~>~~

"Death I have known."

~~>~~

Death...I have known.  
His kiss temptingly sweet,  
a wanting that had always been.  
The beguiling serenade of siren's song,  
as breath refused and slept.

All alone, I waited.  
Begging one last embrace,  
all that is left, a hurried plea.  
Watching the bright blue crystals fall,  
shattering into pale reflections of the  
Master.

Oh yes, Death I have known.  
Welcomed him with open arms  
spread in plaintive benediction.  
Eagerly seeking passage  
upon the dark waters of the River Styx.

Fallen, I have.  
Wading into the murky shoals  
of a forgotten, soulless world.  
Pleading for just one more second,  
one more softly uttered reproof.

Death....Death, I have known you.  
Your masks I have seen,  
huddling beneath still blankets.  
Curled tightly against deafening silence,  
descending night breaks for the day.

I can do nothing but weep.  
Here lost in a sea of faces,  
all of whom are the same.  
Burdened with a task,  
I'd rather you'd kept safe.

His Death I have known.  
His Love....I had not.


End file.
